Fiery Wedding
by Morphdragon
Summary: Natsu worries about his wedding day as Loke sneaks around. What will Loke do? Can Natsu fix it? NaLu One-shot Natsu D./Lucy H. Levy M./Gajeel R. Erza S./Jellal F. T for mild language


**Natsu's POV**

** I looked over his shoulder again to see Loke sulking around, looking guilty as hell. If Happy was here instead of with Carla I'd get him to spy on him. I got snapped out of my thoughts my Erza slamming a book on the table. I fell outta my chair screaming at Erza "why man? What did I do?" She glared at me, only to say "You zoned out! Ugh, you always give me a headache, I mean your wedding is in 5 hours and we STILL haven't finished your vows for God's sakes!" I closed my eyes and laid down. How could I forget? If I didn't finish these vows, Lucy would KILL me after the wedding! "Sorry, I'm just worried about Loke messing things up, like all of my dates with Luce, then the ceremony could turn to shit." Erza smiled slightly as she looked over my rough draft "Well you have a point there, but I wouldn't worry that much. If anything happens she could close his gate and he'd go back to the Celestial world like any other spirit." At last my suspicions were right, as I heard a crash from the aisle. I bolted to the door to see a giant hole in the damn wall! Loke walked back in through the hole and smugly shouted at us "Sorry, I couldn't help it." After he snickered like an asshole, he shimmered and disappeared. "FUCK! HOW ARE WE GONNA PATCH THIS UP?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Well at least we'll have some scenery. 'I hope that Gray can fix this', I thought as I cleaned away the rubble.**

**Lucy's POV**

**I winced as Levy stabbed with a needle... again. "Oops, my bad Lu-chan." she apologized as she kept sewing together the large rip in my dress. "Damn Loke I swear." I muttered. He just wouldn't fuck off, I mean I'm marrying Natsu, not him! "Finally! All the rips are gone without any seams." Levy sighed as she put away the needle. I looked at my dress in detail. A standard length with ruffles around the collar to match Natsu's scarf, with long sleeves embroidered with red, orange and yellow threads in fire from her shoulders to her wrists. I looked at the veil and saw the clip was fire-like with a grayish tint to the veil. I smiled as Aries appeared holding the collar of her sweater. "Hi master, I was seeing if I could help you with anything." I giggled as she seemed bolder than usual. 'She must love weddings', I assumed. "Well you could get me some fire colored flowers please, for the bouquet." I asked. Aries instantly smiled "Of course, Master!" she responded, pretty loud for the shy little spirit I know anyways, and skipped off to look for flowers. Levy sat up and pulled out a stray hair of mine carefully. "You seem scared Lu-chan, are you okay?" she asked. I smiled and checked the time. The wedding started in 30 minutes, so we had time. "Well I'm a little nervous, but I love Natsu and I'm sure he loves me." I answered, all truth in the matter.**

**30 minutes later, at the altar Natsu's POV**

**I looked around as people filled in the pews at the church. I smiled as Gajeel carried his kids, Tanya and Gage, to Levy, who's fingers were covered in bandages.I fiddled with my scarf to keep it straight. I dusted off my suit and checked my pockets for the rings. I couldn't find them in my pants pockets, so I checked my coat pockets. I searched frantically for the rings, but I couldn't find them. Gray slapped my head, making me glare over at him. Why'd I choose him as my best man? He pointed at Erza's son, Reiki the 3rd youngest at 7 years old, holding an embroidered pillow with the 2 rings on them. I face palmed and blushed in embarrassment. I'm such a dumbass, as usual. I instantly looked up and smiled as I saw Lucy with Makarov walking her down the aisle, Wedding March playing in the background. She looked beautiful and Makarov looked like a real father, even though Gramps was pretty damn short. I turned to Gray, Romeo, and Laxus, my grooms-men. they all smiled and fiddled with their ties, wait where the hell's Lyon's tie? 'Ugh, at least Gray kept his clothes on', I assumed, until I turned to see his shirt missing. "Gray, your clothes." I whispered towards him. He instantly rolled his eyes and closed his vest. I turned to Lucy again, halfway up the aisle. After a few minutes, I was face-to-face with my wife to be. I smiled as I took her hands into mine, only one thing in my mind; 'I love you, Luce.'**

**Lucy's POV**

**I took Natsu's hands as the Wedding March stopped playing. I looked out the corner of my eyes to see my bridesmaids Juvia, Wendy, and Mira, all of them wearing gold dresses. I saw a giant heart of ice put into the wall of the church, light filtering through it made a pattern at our feet of a key with a dragon on it. I looked back to Natsu and listened to the priest say the verses for the wedding. At last he asked for our vows, and Natsu started: "Lucy, you've been there since you've joined our family and I want to do the same for you. We've been through thick and thin, hot and cold, and you've always loved us as family so I want to start a family with you. I want to hold you close as we watch our children grow and become strong mages. I won't let you go ever again and, with these vows, I ask you to be mine." After his vows, I had to wipe away a few tears as I smiled at the few lines I had on the parchment paper. I started to read my vows: "Natsu, we've been friends for a long time and lovers even longer. I want to wake up each morning to hear you shouting at Gray through the door, to see you in your silly scarf every day, and to hear you challenge Erza and everyone in the guild in duels. And, Most of all, I want to see you play with our kids and Happy. And, with these vows, I promise my heart and my love to you." After these long sentences I looked at Natsu, who was starting to tear up and smile. The priest finally asked: "Do you take Lucy Heartfilia as your wife?" He smiled and bluntly answered "I do." The priest asked me the same question, "Do you take Natsu Dragneel as your husband?" I wiped one last tear away and answered, with all my heart, "I do." With these words, we smiled and with a hand on my cheek, Natsu leaned in close and touched his lips against mine. I leaned closer and kissed back. We broke off to smile and I noticed we were both in tears. As Reiki walked up the aisle with the rings, I noticed one was gold, for Natsu, and one was a fire-like pattern with a huge ruby, mine I assume, and he held the rings to us. With shaky hands, me and Natsu put our rings on each others' hands and smiled. I looked into Natsu's warm eyes. I only had three words for this whole day: "I love you."**


End file.
